


Развеять секреты

by Voskhodov



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Damon's POV, Gen, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), bonnie sleep talks, feelings and fluff, short fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: — Не надо рыб, — бормочет Бонни во сне.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore





	Развеять секреты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [\- pillow talk, let the secrets die -](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772939) by [TangoLimaCharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoLimaCharlie/pseuds/TangoLimaCharlie). 



> Переводилось под:  
> Michael Malarkey – Scars

Иногда Бонни разговаривает во сне.

Деймон любит это припоминать, но никогда не рассказывает, что именно она произносит, потому что… что ж, он эгоист и хочет сохранить этот маленький кусочек её себе.

Неудивительно, что ведьмочка самозабвенна. Она жертвует каждой частичкой себя, пока у неё не остаётся совсем ничего, и, возможно, Деймону просто хочется заполучить эту незапятнанную, практически невинную часть стеклянной витрины, которой она себя окружает.

Нет, не так. 

Бонни не хрупкая, на ней не висит табличка «Обращаться осторожно». 

Нет. Она упряма; падая, поднимается; она – красный цветок, прожигающий всё, что стоит на пути.

Она – крепость, железные врата и каменные стены, бесконечно простирающиеся в небеса, потому что их так долго пытались захватить, осаждали и попирали их землю столько раз, что они осознали: легче спрятаться на территории замка.

И ему нравится возможность приблизиться к непробиваемой Бонни Беннет. Он эгоист в том, как сильно она ему нужна.

И всё же слушать иногда кажется неправильным, но ещё труднее не слушать, когда весь этот город до ужаса тих, а голос Бонни отдаётся эхом, и равномерный стук её сердца успокаивает, ободряющий и настоящий. Поэтому он подслушивает со своей кровати на втором этаже, отмечая, когда она засыпает, читая в библиотеке или в одной из гостевых комнат дальше по коридору. Эту комнату теперь можно смело называть «комната Бонни».

По иронии судьбы, он слушает её больше, когда она спит, чем когда бодрствует и становится раздражающим, угнетающим напоминанием об отвратном заточении. И временами то, что она говорит, – забавно; порой грустно, а иногда просто (как не признать) мило. И это напоминает ему о том, насколько она ещё юна.

— Не надо рыб, — бормочет Бонни во сне однажды ночью, и это превращается в скулёж. — Не надо рыб, они меня пугают.

А ещё Деймон узнаёт больше откровений, когда Бонни говорит во сне (она боится рыб, ненавидит зелёный цвет, и ей нравится, когда Деймон играет на пианино).

Её стопа дёргается по направлению к его лодыжке. Бонни закидывает руку ему на грудь и снова мычит:

— Не надо рыб.

Деймон гладит её по волосам.

— Не надо рыб, — соглашается он, переворачивая страницу.

Они расположились вместе на полу перед телевизором. То, что теперь Деймон и Бонни становятся ближе, – неизбежно. Не просто метафорически и не так, как лучшие друзья хотят подержаться за руки, а физически. Физически они передвигаются, находясь достаточно близко, чтобы соприкасалась кожа. Сидят друг напротив друга так, чтобы соприкасались ноги. Деймон постоянно кладёт на неё руки, чтобы убедиться, что она всё ещё с ним, не исчезнет в никуда и не оставит его совсем одного. 

Хотя иногда – крайне редко – она убирает волосы с его лица, думая, что он спит; наблюдает, как он готовит, наводит порядок и играет. И бывают ночи, когда она приходит к нему в комнату, чтобы проверить, что всё в порядке. Тогда Деймон отодвигается на другой край кровати, освобождая место для неё, и она без колебаний принимает приглашение.

Такие ночи легче перенести. Она снова говорит во сне, и это грустно, неотложно. Деймон ощущает потребность защитить её.

— Бабушка, — отчаянно повторяет Бонни, сжимая пальцами края простыни так сильно, что белеют костяшки; и даже во сне на её лице появляется хмурое выражение. — Бабушка, нет. Не оставляй меня.

Деймон гладит её по спине, ложится рядом и внимательно за ней наблюдает.

Он говорит «Мне жаль», касается губами её подбородка; его пальцы дрожат при попытке её утешить. Он слушает, как слова Бонни превращаются из тоски по Шейле в плач по родителям, и Деймон понятия не имеет, каково это, хотя иногда ему хочется плакать по Стефану. Но ему знакома ужасная боль от взывания к матери по ночам; тогда он не получал ответа, даже его не ожидал. Деймон узнаёт безумный тон в голосе Бонни, тот, который сообщает, что она продолжает их звать, но не может найти. Где они? Он придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, и шепчет: «Я рядом. Рядом».

Бывает, Бонни выкрикивает «Прости, прости меня», и Деймон качает головой, чтобы Бонни могла это почувствовать.

— Ты не виновата, — успокаивает он. Ему интересно, понимает ли Бонни что-нибудь из этого во сне; он надеется, что понимает, и целует её в волосы, а после повторяет: — Ты не виновата. 

И временами жалеет, что никогда не испытывал потребности взорвать, разбить и разрушить стены, воздвигнутые ею. Деймон хотел бы остаться в покое, в одиночестве, чтобы можно было игнорировать её оглушительное присутствие и сильную калечащую вину, отягчающую сердце; вину, которую больше не получается не замечать.

А ещё бывают ночи, когда Бонни разговаривает во сне и вызывает у Деймона чувства. Просто… вызывает чувства. Когда бессознательно протягивает руку, постукивает пальцами по его груди, выдыхает:

— Деймон, — и хватается за его рубашку. — Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке. Я здесь. Я здесь.

Деймон ощущает себя согретым, принятым, в безопасности. Он никогда не упоминает об этом Бонни, потому что… не хочет, чтобы чувство ушло.

Ещё рано.

Днём Деймон пристаёт к Бонни: расспрашивает, подшучивает над отсутствием магии за блинами и разгадкой кроссвордов. Ночью он слушает, уделяет внимание ведьмочке и позволяет себе утешать её, потому что ему нравится брать то, что хочет, в то время как Бонни никогда бы не попросила его об этом. Она никогда не примет ничего из того, что он может ей предложить.

Ночами, когда Бонни произносит слова, от которых Деймон начинает чувствовать что-то помимо гнева, боли, одиночества и ненависти к себе, он крепко обнимает её. Ждёт, пока Бонни сделает паузу, и тогда шепчет в ответ: «Ты заслуживаешь лучшего». А потом засыпает под её тихое дыхание.

Но такие ночи, как сегодня, когда она очаровательная, сонная и сопит в подушку, хлопая по матрасу ладонью… Такие ночи, как ни странно, – его любимые.

— Не надо рыб, — снова настаивает Бонни, и Деймон улыбается. — Большие глаза, — бормочет Бонни, ударяя по матрасу и немного придвигаясь к Деймону.

Эти ночи Деймон любит больше всего, потому что он отвечает и прислушивается, а ещё потому, что она ласково льнёт к нему. Деймон сидит в постели и читает книгу, гладит Бонни по волосам, разговаривает с ней, пытаясь не рассмеяться, что непременно её разбудит, и тогда она его допросит или – того хуже – выпихнет из кровати с угрозой снова поджечь. 

— Не надо рыб, — соглашается Деймон, — но, может, кота. 

Бонни пинает его в голень.


End file.
